X Tales
by Shorea Tashinnaku
Summary: Shirou Kamui is angsting on a Halloween night. That is until his visitor came. Who is this visitor and what does this visitor want? To figure out, please read and review.
1. Halloween Unexpected Visitor

A/N: Dang it, somehow the Document Manager erase a part of my fic, so I have to retype it. Anyway, since Halloween is coming and I see many fanfic are trying to put fairy tales, I thought that maybe a Halloween stories would be interesting, especially if it involves with these characters. I know I'm having problems with grammars, but just bear with me. I hope you enjoy this fic and thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own X or the up-coming Halloween stories.

* * *

Tonight was Halloween. The night was dark with an eerie cold wind. Autumn leaves were hanging onto the branches of tree, unwilling to let go of its grips to fall. The streets were full of dim light with chatters of children walking around in their costumes with their parents. In their hands were bags of goodies where they went from door to door, begging for candy. Teenagers would either stay home to give treats or go to Halloween party. Some would dare each other to stay in spooky places such as haunted house or cemetery. Others would have a séance to bring the dead back to the living or telling scary stories about ghosts, witches, and vampires. Ah yes, Halloween's the perfect holiday to be scare and having fun. But what you didn't know is it's also the perfect holiday for angst people to angst over. Want to know why? Well, here's how it goes:

Shirou Kamui was in his room on a Halloween night. His...... companions were too busy for tonight. Nekoi Yuzuriha went trick-or-treating, dressed as a cat to celebrate Halloween with Inuki. Arisugawa Sorata went to the Halloween party, dragging Kishu Arashi with him. Aoki Seiichirou was at work, and then afterwards, goes trick-or-treating with his wife and daughter. Kasumi Karen was too, working in Soapland. Once her shift was over, she'll be heading to church to help give candies and treats to children and homeless people. Although Halloween was not Sumeragi Subaru's favorite and he would rather angst than celebrate this spooky holiday, he was too busy performing exorcism against spirits since Halloween is the day where the living and spirit world intertwined the most.

Having a place to himself with no disturbance was all what Kamui needed. He welcomed the darkness to comfort him with everlasting peace. He lay on his bed; hands clasped together and refused to open his eyes again. Flashing through his mind were memories of his life, from the day he played with the Monou children to Fuuma skewered Kotori till now. All his life, he's been suffer from his destiny of whether or not he should help mankind or rescue Fuuma. He was longing to have a normal life, to be free, and to be able to control his life. But no matter what he do or avoid, he found himself entangled in the web of fate. Now even a speck of his reminiscent would give him a blissful peace.

As the slender boy rested through the internal night, he felt a draft touched his face. Feel disrupted, Kamui opened his grayish-blue eyes and looked up. In his solitary, he saw a window wide opened with curtains flying back and fourth like ghosts making a hypnotic dance. Curious of how his window was opened, the Dragon of Heaven got up and looked into the view that set before him. Outside his window, Kamui could hear the laughter of children. He could see the smile of the mother when she chuckled at her children. Even in the corner of the street, he could see a helpless boy trying to get his bag of candies from the bullies before help could come.

Angst and depression flushed through his veins as he raised his hand to bury his face. The laughter reminded him of his child youth where there are no worries, but happiness. The smile had him remembered of his mother where they spent time together. But seeing the boy made him wished never to recollect that moment for he had a flash of himself being helpless to save Kotori. Never want to see the sight, Kamui shut the window violently. As he turned around, the Dragon of Heaven surprisingly gasped of what set before him.

Sitting on his bed was a tall man with his arm crossed. Adjusting his sunglasses, the man looked up and smiled to Kamui. A mixture of fear and happiness spread through the boy's body as he watched the man rose up. A part of him wanted to step back, yet his other wanted to come closer to him. When the man approached him, one word came out from the fatigue boy's mouth.

"Fuuma...."

"Nah uh, it's _'Kamui'_, not that boy you've wanted to see." The dark Twin Star smiled as he wagged his finger. Shock whelmed Kamui's body as he gasped with eyes widened. Seeing that look made the Dragon of Earth smirked as he walked toward the boy. Never wanted to be the prey to a predator, he tried to be brave enough to withstand Fuuma, but his body disobeyed him as he backed out. His back was pressed against the cold glass surface with his Twin Star stand before him. There's no where to run, no where to hide, unable to fight, and no chance of escape for Kamui. The Dragon of Earth placed his hand against the wall while his other hand went into his pocket. He leaned close to the frightening boy and said, "Now tell me. What are you doing in your room while your friends are having fun?"

Surprised by his remark, the Dragon of Heaven stared at the Angel confused. Usually Fuuma would either bring trauma, torture, or trying to kill him. But this certainly got him off guard; Kamui had never seen that coming. Somehow, his instincts told him to be careful. The Seal wondered what his Twin Star is up to. Taking off his glasses, the version of Kamui's friend lifted the confused boy's chin and looked into his eyes as if he could read his soul.

"You haven't answered my question." Fuuma sneered. Coming out of his daze, Kamui pushed the Angel out and looked at him with glaring face.

"What do you mean what am I doing in my room? What are you doing here? Why do you care what I'm doing if you wanted to kill me?" Kamui demanded.

Placing his glasses back, the Dragon of Earth chuckled and gave the Seal an amusing smirk. He came up to his smaller Twin Star and placed his hand on his slender shoulder. Fuuma replied, "Well, tonight is Halloween, the day of the dead and spirits. You should be out, having fun with your friends instead of being coop up in this room. Besides, I want you to enjoy your every ounce of happiness before the Promise Day come."

Angered by his answer, Kamui smacked the Angel's hand off his shoulder and shouted. "Dammit! If you want fun, then go out! I don't give a damn about it! All I want is to be left alone! Who cares if it's Halloween? Who give a damn if I want to have fun or scare? Hell, just leave me alone!"

Kamui promptly lay on his bed, closed his eyes with his arm on top. His life was ruined, so what the use of fixing it if it damage ten times greater. In fact, he wished he could die right now. The Dragon of Heaven heard the window opened, thinking that his Twin Star just left. As he opened his eyes, he could see Fuuma sitting on the window ledge, smoking a cigarette. Sat up properly, the pissed boy questioned, "What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone! Why are you waiting here for anyway?"

The Dark Kamui didn't reply. Instead he puffed his cigarette while looking out the window. A minute or two had passed by and it began to irritate the Seal. Before Kamui could shout, the Angel threw the butt of the cigarette out the window and said. "How about this, since this is Halloween, I'll tell you a horror story. If you get scare, I'll leave. But if you don't, then I'll tell you another horror story until you get scare. And you must be honest of what you think, or else you might face the consequences. Is that a deal?"

Hearing his suggestion, Kamui didn't answer but glared at him. The Dragon of Heaven found that it's too childish, listening to horror stories on Halloween. In fact, he wasn't a child so how could it make him scare? However, he found it useful to get the Dragon of Earth out since he wouldn't leave him alone. Agreeable, the ebony boy scooted over the bed to make room for Fuuma and sat cross-legged. Seeing that his Twin Star agreed, the Dark Kamui walked across the room and sat across from him.

"Okay what I'm about to tell you will become a true story since this is base in the future, thanks to my dreamseer. Now, prepare to be afraid, for this story starts after the Promise Day."

* * *

A/N: Geez, I wonder what 'Kamui' is going to tell us. Would Kamui get scare from his horror stories or not? I'll give you some hints of what the story will be, it involved with Subaru and shikigami. If you know any Halloween stories, please feel free to tell me, it would be grateful of you to help me. So far, I could think up to four stories to put into this fic. Thank you for reading this fic and feel free to review me or send a Halloween stories.


	2. The Shikigami

A/N: Well, here it is, the first Halloween story. Although this story is not scary, it was.... how should I say it, it was used as a Halloween story in the Simpson's episode. However, I changed it very differently and some of the sentences are exaclty the same as the original story. So, I gave these extra credits to our decease author, Edgar Allan Poe. Now, before you read the story, there's two things you need to know. One is the conversation between Kamui and Fuuma will be Italic since I don't want their conversations mess up with the story that Fuuma telling. And two, you might find the story confuse since the present and past tenses are all scramble up. The reason why the story is all scramble up is because I had trouble trying to make it rhyme, so once again, just bear with me. Thank you for reading this memo and please enjoy reading this..... peculiar fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own X or Edgar Allan Poe's, 'The Raven.'

* * *

_"Let's see, since this story doesn't exist yet, I'll think I call it, '_The Shikigami'_."_

_"_The Shikigami_?"_

_"Yes, _the Shikigami_."_

_"But that's a lame title! How could you call it a horror story with a lame title, '_The Shikigami'_?"_

_"Ah, but you didn't hear the whole story. So, let me tell you....."_

Once upon a midnight dreary,

While Subaru was angst and weary-

_"Wait a minute, isn't this story similar to Edgar Allan Poe's?"_

_"No, now be quiet. You're interrupting the story."_

Having an glass eye in his wrapping,

Suddenly, there came a tapping.

It was a gentle rapping,

-rapping at his apartment door.

"It must be a visitor," he muttered.

"Tapping at my entrance door-

That's it and nothing more."

As Subaru angst in the bleak December

With his lover's ofuda fell upon the floor-

He wished it was tomorrow

Because the book he had borrow

From Fuuma was full of sorrow-

A sorrow for his lost Seishirou-

For his sister's murderer named Seishirou-

His name was unknown for evermore.

Silken, sad, and uncertain

Were the rustle of his curtain.

It made Subaru's eye so sore

That he never felt sleepy before.

Never want to get out of his seating,

Subaru sighed, repeating-

"Who could it be at my door?

A visitor whose mind so poor

Who came so late and nothing more."

Yet, his angst grew stronger

And he couldn't stand it longer.

"Excuse me, Madam or Sir,

For your forgiveness, I implore.

Because you're making me sapping

From all that tapping,

Right on my entrance door-

But if you are a whore,

Then quit knocking on my door!"

As Subaru opened the door with his might,

He was nothing more, but empty night.

Aware the 13th Sumeragi peering

Into the darkness with no fearing-

He bears the pain he felt so tore

That no one dared to dream before.

But the silence was unbroken

And without giving his mind a token,

He heard a whispered word,

A word which was called "Seishirou"-

It came from Subaru's mouth, no more,

For an echo cried back, "Seishirou!"

Merely this and nothing more-

With nothing there, he made a turning,

As his tired eye felt like burning,

There came a knock and furthermore,

It was louder than before.

He sarcastic said, "Oh, this is surely nice

For someone knocking on my window lattice-

Oh, I can't take it anymore

Because I am so sore

And my heart is too wore,

Yet, this mystery will be explore,

It must be a wind and nothing more!"

Subaru went and flung his shutter

As tiny dusts flew and flutter.

Never in his life, present and yore,

Came a bird that his lover adore-

The Shikigami flew pass Subaru's tea

Elegantly of what Sumeragi see

It was admire and with no bore,

Once it perched above Subaru's door.

As it resting from its soar,

Sitting above his apartment door,

Just perched and sat, and nothing more.

This bird was then beguiling,

Which made Subaru's frown into smiling-

The Sumeragi could have sworn

That the bird came to make his heart so torn-

"I thought it was a raven."

Subaru cried with no craven.

Yet, his curiosity grew furthermore,

Wonder why it wandered from its nightly shore.

He questioned, "Why did you come here for?"

Shikigami quoted, "Feed Tree more."

_"What? 'Feed Tree more'? Why the hell it would say that?" Kamui cried. His Twin Star gave him an annoying look before he replied._

_"Now, what did I tell you about interrupting my story? I told you to be quiet. And as for your questions, it's coming up. Now, where was I? Oh yes, the quoting....."  
_

With such anger that Subaru gain,

The anger from his haunted pain-

An image of his lover had his mind flood

One with the hand covered in his sister's blood.

Subaru wished that he could die

To end his life as time passes by-

"Can't you see that I'm too worn?

  
And I've already fed the Tree before.

Also, my resting is so poor,

So I would say, 'Nevermore.'"

  
But Shikigami quoted, "Feed Tree more."

  
Wishing that he was so lonely,

Yet, this bird spoke these words only.

Those words that Shikigami had tour

Made Subaru's impatient outpour-

He cried, "Can't you see that I an tire

Of killing innocents with no desire-

If you want that Tree to be feed,

Then stab my heart and let it bleed!"

  
Shikigami quoted, "Feed Tree more."

Silence had not been unbroken

After what the bird had spoken.

"How delightful!" Subaru mutter,

"This bird speaks nothing, but utter

Nonsense about its master-

Oh, how unmerciful disaster!"

He couldn't handle it anymore

Of that bird above his door-

With a vengeance Subaru swore

To have that spirit to be tore

If it utter, "Feed Tree more."

Never want to be annoy one bit,

Sumeragi decided to get rid of it.

He grabbed a chair which its height was four

And brought it up in front of his door-

Stepping carefully from where he would stand

Subaru decided to kill it with his hand.

"Why won't you leave me alone?

For I am tire, all skin and bone,

I'll feed the Tree some other day,

But now, let me rest!" He would say.

Shikigami quoted, "Feed Tree more."

Wanted to shut up the bird so spite,

That onmyouji thrust his hand with no rite.

Seeing what Subaru did within its sight,

The Shikigami did nothing, but took flight.

Unable to withhold his balance,

Subaru fell off with no chance.

Perching back above the door,

Shikigami had made itself gloated over

Of Sumeragi lying on the floor,

Then without furthermore,

It quoted, "Feed Tree more."

Onmyouji gave that spirit a glare,

Yet, all it did was a give a stare.

Refused to give the bird a pout,

That Sakurazukamori gave a shout.

"You devilish foul wretched bird,

I'll get rid of you for sure.

If you weren't a pet of Seishirou,

I would have disembodied you!

Yet, you did care if I'm sore

While idly sat upon my door,

Telling me to feed the Tree more-

Oh, I feel that this is evil,

For Seishirou is like my devil

Who never want me to have peace

By having my rest to cease-"

With that bird who sat above,

Reminded Subaru of his dead love

Where his heart were full of woo

By just thinking of Seishirou-

On the Promise Day was due,

The day where he killed Seishirou-

Shikigami quoted, "Feed Tree more."

"Be that word our sign of parting,

You wretched bird!" Subaru shouted, up starting,

"Go back from where you soar

For I had had it evermore!

Take my rudeness as your token

Because of your words you had spoken.

Now, leave me alone once more

And get off of my door!

Right now, I'm really sore,

So let me rest I implore!"

But Shikigami quoted, "Feed Tree more."

Subaru threw his ofudas at that spirit

Because he was anguish every bit.

It surrounded the bird above the door

Before fell dead upon the floor-

Now that he got rid of his pest,

Sumeragi can finally get his rest.

He threw the corpse right out the window,

Hoping it disappeared into the shadow.

Tired and his energy so poor,

Subaru went and closed his bedroom door,

So he wouldn't hear, "Feed Tree more."

_"So Kamui, what do you think?" Fuuma said as he took off his sunglasses. What he saw before him was a sulked face of his Twin Star. He sensed no fear within the Dragon of Heaven, just annoyed and confused. Kamui replied._

_"You expect me to be scare by that load of shit?"_

_"Well, it's gloomy, dark, and-"  
_

_"It's full of craps! You said you were going to tell me a horror story, but what you've given was a crappy story about an angst guy who gets piss off by a bird who talked and Subaru as Sakurazukamori? That's bullshit, there's no way Subaru would become a Sakurazukamori!"_

_"I told you before, this story doesn't exist yet. This was set in the future, so you'll never know when Subaru would become the next Sakurazukamori."_

_"Well, I don't give a damn about the future. What I know is you give out a terrible story. I mean, how the hell it going to scare me if you keep giving me stories that is craps?"_

_The Dark Kamui gave the Seal a scowl look and placed his sunglasses back before replied. "Fine, I won't give you any terrible story. I'll tell you another horror story and this story is a lot better than '_The Shikigami_'. But first, I need to get something."_

_The Angel rose up from his seat and opened the door. Before he left, he looked at Kamui through his sunglasses as if he could read his aura. The Dark Twin Star smiled and gently shut the door._

* * *

A/N: (Sweatdrop) Like I said before, you might find this story confuse. To understand what he's talking about, I'll summarize. Subaru was angst and tired when he heard a noise. He opened a door and saw no one there. When he heard a noise, he opened his window and Shikigami came and sat above his door. Asking why it came, the bird wants Subaru to feed the Tree. Tired and want to be left alone, Subaru wanted that spirit to go away. Yet, the spirit didn't leave. So Subaru killed it and went to bed. There, I hope you'll understand. Now, why did Fuuma leave when he had another story to tell? What sort of 'something' did 'Kamui' mean? And will Kamui be able to get his rest? To find out, please wait for another chapter. The hints for the next chapter is Kamui, Shiken Sword, and Sakurazukamori. Thank you for reading this story and please feel free to review or send a Halloween story for me.


	3. The Headless Maiden Part 1

A/N: Oy, already the 10th of October. I hope I could finish this fic before Halloween, that is if I'm not too busy. Anyway, I apologized to your readers about the previous chapter if you were confused because I was afraid that you would be having trouble reading poetry. Some poetry are quite confusing to read than a story like Shakespear's sonnets. But no need to worry, there won't be any Halloween poetry anymore. Now before we begin, I've split the story in have because......... Well, let's just say I want to put suspense on you to figure out what happen. Anyway, I thanked you for reading this fic and hope you enjoy this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not or X characters or Washinton Irving's Legend of the Sleepy Hollow.

* * *

_Just as the Dark Kamui closed the door, Kamui rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he snapped his eyes open as he realized what had happened. He noticed that Fuuma had left his room, giving him a chance to have peace. The Seal hurried out of bed and opened his door. In the hall, the Dragon of Heaven saw no sight of his Twin Star. Relieved that the Angel wasn't there, Kamui shut the door and locked it. Once he finished, he turned around to lock the window. However, he bumped against a hard surface which made him fell. As the slender boy looked up, he saw a pair of sunglasses looking down at him. Though he couldn't see the Dragon of Earth's eyes, he sensed authority and demanding behind the glasses._

_"Care to tell me what you're doing, locking the door?" He questioned. At first, Kamui was surprised to see Fuuma back in his room. One moment, the Angel went out the door and the next thing, he stood before him. The Seal wondered how he came back so fast. Peering down, the Dragon of Heaven saw a package covered in cloth in his Twin Star's hand. Afraid of what the Dark Kamui might do to him with his package, the fallen boy fibbed._

_"I was locking up my door because... I don't want anyone interrupting your story. Yeah, that's it. You wouldn't want anyone interrupt your horror story, so I locked it up for you. So what do you think?"_

_Although he could sensed that his smaller Twin Star lied, the Angel wouldn't care if anyone intrude them, unless it's the Seals. Fuuma motioned Kamui to sit back on his bed. Aware of the Dragon of Earth's corrupted mind, the Dragon of Heaven got up and went to his bed. As he took his seat, the Seat saw the Dark Kamui removed the cloth from his package. The package was long and dangerous when Kamui saw his reflection on the cold steel blade._

_"What the hell are you doing with that Shikon Sword?" Kamui shockingly asked. Fuuma leveled the sword to his shoulder and smirked. He sensed a tense of fear inside his smaller Twin Star as he held the blade close to his face._

_"Oh this, I just brought it to tell the story of '_The Headless Maiden_'."_

_"The Headless Maiden?" Kamui croaked. His color paled as his grayish-blue eyes widen with shock. It wasn't the Shikon Sword or the title that scared him. However, the title did affect him for he remembered of his past. He saw flashes of gruesome images of his aunt and Kotori's bodies cut up. Blood splashed everywhere as their bodies were disconnected. The Seal even remembered their blank faces with their eyes shown no emotion or full of life. When he saw his smaller Twin Star was in a trance, the Angel gently lifted his chin with the tip of the Shikon Sword and looked into the dazed eyes of the Seal with his unemotional eyes. Bored of the Dragon of Heaven's unconscious mind, the Dark Kamui spoke._

_"Yes, the _Headless Maiden_."_

_Snapped out of his trance, Kamui found himself in a difficult position. He felt the cold blade underneath his chin, poking at his neck. Looked up, the Seal felt the icy fear ran down his body as the sadistic smile spread apart the Angel's face. _Is he trying to kill me because I told him his story sucks?_ Kamui thought. Sensed what the Dragon of Heaven thought, the Dragon of Earth replied. "No, I won't kill you......yet. I just tried to snap you out. Now that you're awakening, care to hear the tale of the Headless Maiden?"_

_Not wanted to know what twisted mind the Angel had, Kamui quietly replied yes. Amused, the Dark Kamui lowered his Shikon Sword from his smaller Twin Star and sat next to him to tell this horror story._

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-

It was a dark moonless night in Tokyo. The cold winds whistled through the branches of the trees. The lights of streetlamps flickered in the busy streets as people walked and talked, minding their own businesses. Deep in the dark alley emerged a tall man. He watched from left to right through his dark shade to see if someone grew suspicious. No one was aware. He smirked as he walked out, making his black trench coat floated across the sidewalk. Never wanted to draw attention, he placed his bloody hand into his pocket while he pulled himself a cigarette. He placed the paper-wrapped tobacco on his lips and went to get his lighter. Trying to find his lighter, he heard a click. He lifted his head and saw a lighter in front of him. Stood before him was a blond man in a trench coat, smiled. The blond men spoke, "Need a light, Sakurazukamori?"

"Don't mind if I do, Yuuto." Seishirou replied as he lighted his cigarette. The two Chi no Ryu walked through the streets of Tokyo, having conversation about their jobs, acquaintances, and the Promise Day. When they reached Ueno Park, they decided to take a scroll. Moths danced rapidly under the luminous rays of lampposts. Branches swayed back and fourth through the wind. It was a peaceful scenery as the two Angels walked. Until they heard a voice cried, "Excuse me?"

The assassin and the water master turned their heads to see a small slender young man. He wore a black uniform with red trimmings around the edges. His ebony hair blew gently which his bangs covered his grayish-blue eyes. The two Angels wondered why a boy would be doing in the park in the middle of the night. The young man asked, "Do you know where I could find Clamp Campus?"

Blinking stare at the boy, the Chi no Ryu didn't reply. But once they realized he wanted to know where the school was, the Sakurazukamori smirked and gave directions to the boy. The young boy thanked him and left. Once the boy was out of sight, the two Chi no Ryu began their conversation.

"Heh, cute kid, although I preferred Subaru better than him."

"Well I don't know about you, Seishirou. But if I were you, I would watch my back."

"Oh, and how so?" Seishirou questioned as he took off his sunglasses to reveal his mix matched eyes.

"After my tea time with Satsuki, her Beast told her that there will be a new student in Clamp Campus."

"And you believed it's that boy we've speak to?"

"Why yes, the boy goes by the name Shirou Kamui and according to her Beast, Satsuki told me that he's quite extraordinary."

"Really? How extraordinary is this boy?"

"Well, she told me that this boy used to live in Tokyo six years ago. However, he somehow mysteriously disappeared with his mother. Recently, there was some news, explaining that his mother died in a fire. Since this incident, the boy came back to Tokyo. No one knows who set the Shirou's house on fire or why the boy mysteriously returned after six years. So if you ask me, I'll say that having a boy attach to us will bring us trouble."

Sakurazukamori chuckled before he brought out his cigarette to smoke. He placed his sunglasses back as he asked Yuuto to hand him his lighter. With a puff of smoke, the assassin spoke. "That's quite interesting, but still, it doesn't explain how this boy is extraordinary."

"Well if you remember our destiny for the Promise Day, you should know that Kamui had the power to decide what Earth's fate is."

"I know that, but what made this boy so extraordinary?"

Yuuto shrugged his shoulder as he and his fellow Angel walked through the park. "I really don't know, Sakurazukamori. However, we should keep an eye on him. I mean, who knows which side would he choose?"

"It doesn't really bother me. But I should say that whoever close to the boy will meet his end. After all, anyone who is attaching to us would mostly die."

As days turned into weeks as weeks turned into months, the Sakurazukamori found himself in an unpleasant situation. Ever since Kamui came to Tokyo, he found out that Subaru was helping the young man on homework. Though Seishirou was an emotionless assassin, he knew that this was not right for his prey and the young boy to be together. He couldn't help, but felt that the Dragon of Heaven would stop his wish. But what to stop the Head of the Seal?

When Sakurazukamori pondered, he heard a chatter of high school girls. He listened to their conversation and it gave him an idea. The dark onmyouji smirked as he disappeared into the wind, sakura petals fluttered everywhere.

It was Halloween night and everyone was celebrating the holiday. Some went to party or trick-or-treating, but Kamui and Subaru were invited to a séance party. Though the two angst boys didn't want to go, their fellow Seals dragged them to Kyoto, Subaru's birth town. As they reached the party, the Seal dropped the young boy and the onmyouji off and drove away. Not wanting to attend the séance, the Dragon of Heaven decided to leave. But they were being dragged in by high school girls.

"Thanks for coming over, we were worried that you've having trouble finding it."

"But-"

"Don't worry, we gonna have tons of fun."

"But we-"

"Ah, welcome gentlemen." A voice cried. The two Seals turned their attention to see a young man in his mid-twenties. He had a short sandy brown hair and a honey brown eyes behind his small slim glasses. Subaru was awed shock by the man before him. The man smiled and shook hands with Kamui.

"My name is Sei Tooyayami, it's nice to have you for our séance. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"Shirou Kamui."

"Shirou Kamui, how nice to meet you and who's your friend?"

"My name is Sumeragi Subaru," the onmyouji spoke, shook hands with Sei.

"It's nice to meet you too. And by the way, that name sounds so cute for you, Sumeragi-san."

Although the angst man would blush at that reply, he did not and said. "Tooyayami-san, you've somehow reminded me of someone I knew."

Sei smiled, "Is that so? Well, would you like to tell me who this person might be?"

What he received was a silence and a glare from the onmyouji. The young man smiled and showed them to their party. Thought Sei was hosting the séance, he was really Seishirou Sakurazukamori who used his illusions to cover his identity. However, he wasn't quite sure if Subaru had figured it out or not. As they entered a dark room with dim lighted candles, the Seal saw a large round table with chairs surrounded it. Sei preceded them to sit down while he gathered his books and candles for the séance.

As he placed the items on the table, he also brought a still photo, ouija board, and a bowl of sakura petals. Sei arranged the items as his assistants took their seats. The host took his seat and clasped his hands together as he smiled to his two guests. He explained, "Before we begin, I like to explain this séance so you would understand. You know that séance, meaning 'sitting session' in French, is a group of people who contact the spirit of the dead. But what you didn't know is séance was used for solving some unfinished business of the spirit, not having conversation with them. Now, do any of you know any spirits to contact to solve their unfinished business?"

Though the two Seals knew who to contact, they were deep in their thoughts of what to ask. Kamui wanted to contact his mother and ask her how he would prevent the fate of his friend from the world's fate. Subaru thought of contacting his sister, Hokuto and demanding to know why she would allow herself to be killed and let him suffered through these torments.

"Well, do you have any spirits to contact?"

The two Dragon of Heaven nodded their head. Sei smiled and said, "Good, I hope this might solve their unfinished business. Now séance could only take place when the place you want to hold is quiet, it doesn't matter whether it's daylight or not. You could either have a table or use the floor to form a circle so we could hold hands to raise our energy to summon the spirit. We use the still photo and ouija board to help the spirits communicate with us, but we won't use the ouija board if you don't want to. Now, the candles are to help guide the spirits toward us and we use flowers to attract the spirits."

"But does it have to be sakura petals?"

"No Kamui, it doesn't matter which flowers you have to use to contact the spirits as long as the flowers are fresh. Besides, I like sakura."

Thinking that it might be Seishirou, Subaru questioned the host why sakura are pink. Since Seishirou knew that Subaru would get onto him, he answered it about the figments of the plants. After learning that it's not Seishirou, Subaru kept his mouth silent. Once the onmyouji was quiet, Sei explained that he'll contact the spirit that Kamui wanted to summon first before summoning the spirit that Subaru wanted to contact. The host told everyone to hold hands while he recited the rituals to help protect them before summoning the spirits.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it, the first half of the Headless Maiden. I wonder what's going to happen during the séance. In fact, we haven't heard from Kamui and 'Kamui' since the beginning of the chapter. And what with the Shikon Sword that Fuuma had plan? If you want the story to continue, please be patient for I had so many things to do that I'm afraid I won't be update it sooner than I thought. And once again, I thank you for enjoying this fic.


	4. The Headless Maiden Part 2

A/N: Woohoo, it took me five days to finish this chapter. If I keep this up, I would be able to finish this fanfic before Halloween comes. Anyway, here's the other half of the Headless Maiden. We've left out where they were about to summon a ghost. Let's see if it work..... or not. So enjoy reading.

Disclaimers: I do not own X characters or Washington Irving's, Legend of the Sleep Hollow.

* * *

Sei lighted the candle and spread the sakura petals around it as he opened the book to recite the ritual before joining hands with the others. As he muttered, the atmosphere grew cold and the lights became dimmer. Chill wind entered the room as the assistants and guests looked around, trying to find any sign of the spirit. Candles around the table had been blown out as smoke swirled in every direction. Soon the essence of the smokes encircled around the people, as if the smokes were tiny fairies flying through. As the smokes came closer to the center candle, they entangled together to create a bigger form. The young boy and the onmyouji watched in awe as the smokes formed into a figure of a woman.

This was the moment Kamui had been waiting for. He was about to find out what his true destiny was, how to prevent his friend's fate, and why he was chosen to play this role. Unsure which spirits did Kamui wanted to contact, the dark onmyouji decided to pull Kamui's string. The ghostly figure turned its attention at Kamui and bent down. It raised its smoky figure as it stroked the young boy's cheek. Thought that his mother would form more clearly, the Seal's leader drawn closer to the figure to see her appearance. But as he drawn closer, the vapor began to fade.

"No. Mother, wait!" Kamui shouted. He couldn't believe his eyes of what happened. He was so close and his mother was about to disappear, never to figure out his purpose. The young boy pleaded his mother to stay, but Sei told him that they could only communicate the spirits by question. Once the spirit's essence was gone, the fragile boy saw back in his seat with a lost look in his face as Sei relit the candles. Angered of what had happened, Kamui shouted.

"Tooyayami-san, you said that we could summon the spirits with unfinished business, why is it that my mother disappeared like that?"

The host lit the last candle and replied, "I did, but it could be that your mother had already finished her business. Besides, if you try to question her about your problem, then I guess you have to figure it out on your own."

Didn't like the answer, Kamui crossed his arms and angst of what had happened. As Sei returned to his seat, he told everyone to hold hands to perform another séance to summon Subaru's spirit. After spending a year with his prey, Seishirou knew which spirits Subaru chose. The lights of the candles were blown out as smokes encircled the table again. When the smokes began to form, the onmyouji tightened his grips, hoping it might work. Once the ghostly figure transformed into a teenage girl, she turned to face Subaru and smiled. The onmyouji barely spoke, "Why, Hokuto? Why did you leave me?"

As he spoke those words, Subaru saw his sister waved her hand with her mouth moving with no audible. Unsure of what she had spoken, the onmyouji was about to question when he saw her changed into sakura petals. Those ghostly petals fluttered everywhere as they became smaller and faded. The young man was shock of what happened that he was unable to speak up. Sei adjusted his glasses before announced, "Well, that was quite surprised. Usually, spirits would just disappear, but never in my life would I ever see a spirit changed into an object before disappeared. I guess it's one of those rare moments and look, she had left us a note."

Hearing what the host said, Subaru turned his attention to the still photo. Everyone peered down to see what the spirit had written. On the still photo were two big, clear words written, 'Hi, Subby-chan!' Kamui and the assistants were dumbfounded as Subaru glared at the note. The onmyouji would have been embarrassed, but he was upset that he too didn't get his answer. Sei chuckled.

"My, it seems that your spirit had a sense of perk. And Subby-chan? That's a really cute name for you."

The young man glared even more to the host than the note with a bit of annoyance. Knowing that his prey got annoyed, Sei smirked and looked at his watch. When he noticed it's late, he told everyone that the séance was over. Not happy of what had happened, Kamui decided to go home when one of Sei's assistants grabbed him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"But that's in Tokyo! You can't go out at night, especially in Halloween. You don't want to run into the Headless Maiden."

"The what?"

"The Headless Maiden," Sei repeated. Everyone turned their attention as the host adjusted his glasses. He went up to Kamui and asked if he had heard the story before. The young boy shook his head. Sei smiled as he motioned the boy to sit down and listen to the story.

"The story of the Headless Maiden happened a long time ago. There was once a priestess lived in the shrine between Tokyo and Kyoto. Now this priestess was young and beautiful that every man worshipped her like a goddess. Though the priestess lived a wonderful life, she didn't know that her life would end so short. One night during Halloween, she had born a sword from her body. When she gave birth, her body had been torn to pieces. The next day, priests collected her bodies to give her a proper burial. As they picked up the sword along with the last piece, they found that her head wasn't there. They believed that someone had broken into the shrine and when he saw her beautiful head, he took her head with him. Afraid that her spirit would be restless without her head, the priests burned their shrine and never build another shrine again. So every night on Halloween, her spirit haunts the path between Tokyo and Kyoto, looking for her head. Whenever a person walks down that path, she wielded the sword around to claim his or her head. So if you walk down the path and you try to get rid of her, all you have to do is reach the city you tried to reach and she'll disappear. And that's the story of the Headless Maiden."

Believing that the stories were for children, Kamui still insisted that he should get home. Subaru invited the young boy to rest in the Sumeragi shrine, but the Head of Seal declined it. With no money to take a ride home and no phone to call Aoki to pick him up, Kamui decided to walk home.

It had been two hours of walking and there's no sight of Tokyo. Kamui angst of what had happened as he walked. He would have been in his room, being isolated from the world around him. But instead, he had been dragged to a séance, didn't get connection with his mother, and no ride to get home. As the young boy angst, he heard a noise. Wondering and annoyed, the Dragon of Heaven turned around. He saw nothing, but an empty road. The boy scoffed and continued to walk when he heard the same noise again. Already upset, Kamui turned around and yelled who's there. There was no one behind him. Pissed off, he turned around when he saw a ghostly figure in front of him.

The spirit was in a form of woman in a tattered priestess clothes. But what surprised him was there's no head attached. Stunned to see the Headless Maiden made Kamui tripped his foot to send him to the ground. The spirit brought her sword as she raised her blade above and-

_"Hey!"  
_

_"What?" The Dark Kamui asked, annoyed._

_"Dammit, Fuuma! What the hell are you doing? Are you telling a story or kill me?!"_

_There he was, lying on his bed with his back behind the bed head. The Angel stood on the Seal's bed with the Shikon Sword in his hands. Somehow, the blade had stabbed through the Dragon of Heaven's pillow. The Dragon of Earth pulled the sword out and gave his smaller Twin Star a sarcastic reply. "Why, I was just telling the story like I told you, Kamui."_

_"With the Shikon Sword stabbing through my heart?!"  
_

_Fuuma adjusted his sunglasses and smirked. "Well, let's just say I tried to reenact the story so you could feel how the character went through."  
_

_"How the hell would that help reenact the story if you kill me?"  
_

_"But it makes the story more interesting if you add some action in it?"_

_"And how would you know if you had a dead listener to hear it?"  
_

_Scowled of what Kamui said, the Dark Kamui put the Shikon Sword away as he took his seat. When the Seal adjusted his seat away from his Twin Star, the Angel replied. "You know Kamui; you really spoil the fun when things get interesting."_

_What the Dragon of Heaven did was give a glare as the Dragon of Earth chuckled and told his story._

As the spirit raised her sword to chop his head, Kamui raised his hand and sent a psychic energy toward her. When her essence scattered, the Seal got up and ran. Wondering if the spirit disappeared, the Dragon of Heaven turned his head to see. Behind him, he saw the Headless Maiden followed him, wielded the sword madly. Every mile, Kamui attacked the spirit with his power and yet, the spirit appeared to chop off his head.

As he ran, the Seal saw the glimpse of Tokyo. Remembering what Sei said, the young boy dashed as fast as he could. The spirit took out her good luck charms and flung it at the Dragon of Heaven only to be missed. When he set his foot in the city, Kamui turned around and smirked. But instead of disappeared, the Headless Maiden floated where she was with the sword in her hand. Angered that the spirit won't leave him, the Seal thrust his power at the spirit as the ghostly figure flung her sword at him.

The next day, all the Dragon of Heaven had search for the young boy. They tried the Diet Building, Clamp Campus, even the shrine of Monou. Yet, there's no sign of their leader. As they reached at the edge of Tokyo, they were shock of what they saw before gave up. They learned that they would never find Kamui where the sword was laid on the street.

_"Well, do you think that this story is better than the other?" The Angel smirked._

_"Maybe, but it still sucks."_

_"What do you mean by that?" Fuuma asked, surprised._

_"I'm saying it's suck because not only it isn't scare, but you put me as a main character and I've found myself not able to beat a ghost? That's bullshit! I could easily beat it with one finger without Subaru's help."_

_The Dark Kamui narrowed his eyes in annoyance before replied. "Fine, I'll tell another story without making you looked weak, which you already are."_

_"Try not putting me in and also Subaru too, I'm getting sick and tired of hearing him in the story." The Angel grunted at his smaller Twin Star before telling another story._

* * *

A/N: Oy, who would have thought that Kamui is sensitive about himself? Anyway, that's the end of Headless Maiden. I wonder what other story would 'Kamui' tell. Here's another hints to the next chapter: shrine, fire, and puppy love. I know, I know, what does puppy love got to do with the horror story? Well, I guess you have to wait and see. So thank you once again for reading this chapter. 


	5. The Fall of the Ise Shrine part 1

A/N: Oy, I can't believe I did it again. Somehow, I think I would do the same as I did with the Headless Maiden, so here's part one of the story. I hope I could finish the second part of the story, that is if I'm not too busy with my school work. Oy... Well, enjoy the half story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X characters or Edgar Allan Poe's The Fall of the House of Usher.

* * *

_"So you want a story without you and Subaru? Am I correct?" Fuuma questioned. Kamui nodded his head while crossing his arms, waiting for his Twin Star to tell another story. As the Angel scanned the room, he saw a picture frame on the dresser. Curious to know what it was, the Dark Kamui rose from his seat and picked up the frame. In it was a picture of Kamui at the school carnival with the Seals and his friend, Keiichi. Looking at the image of Arashi, Sorata, and Karen, the Dragon of Earth smirked. With the picture in his hand, Fuuma turned around to face Kamui and spoke._

_"Are these your friends?"_

_Kamui raised his eyebrow at his Twin Star. Although he didn't felt friendship from the Seals liked he did with Fuuma, he did received their sympathies and their help to get him through. Unsure of what to say, the Dragon of Heaven kept his mouth silent. Taking his silent as a maybe, the Angel chuckled and placed the frame on the dresser. He walked his way to his smaller Twin Star and sat down beside him while taking a cigarette out. With one puff of a smoke, the Dark Kamui said. "I'm just curious if you know anyone who wants to die."_

_The young boy was stunned of what Fuuma said before going into deep thought. He knew the Seals wanted to protect the humanity, but he wasn't quite sure. The Dragon of Heaven knew that Sorata would die for the woman he loved, but not the type of person who wanted to end his life. Kamui also knew that Subaru was trying to kill Seishirou for his sister's death, but he had some doubts if Subaru wanted to end his life since the assassin was his love. Unable to figure out, Kamui turned his attention to his Twin Star, waiting of what the Angel tried to lead. When he saw the Seal's expression, the Dark Kamui smiled and shook his head. Finished smoking, he answered._

_"The reason I'd asked you was that it's in the story I'm about to tell you, a story where one wanted to end life, no matter whether it is one or more. So listen carefully as I tell you the story called, '_The Fall of the Shrine of Ise_'."_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-

It was a cold autumn night as the wind blew in the deadly branches. Although the Ise Shrine was hidden, the plants and trees surrounded it were all dried and dead. Sitting on the perch was a woman who watched the blackness night where the new moon shined. She had long ebony hair which was tied in a ponytail. When she heard footsteps, she trained her brown eyes upon her visitor.

Stood before her was another woman. She had curly red hair with brown eyes as she gave out a smile. Both women wore their priestess clothing as the ebony headed woman stood up. The ebony headed woman turned her attention to her visitor and said. "Did you bring Arashi, Karen?"

"Yes"

"Did you place her in her room?"

"I did like you've told me, Tokiko."

"Very well then, prepare the guest room; we'll have visitors coming soon."

"Yes, Tokiko." Karen answered as she went back in the shrine. Tokiko turned her attention at the entrance of the shrine. She knew that danger had brought forth her visitors and there's nothing she could do from preventing it. If only she knew how to stop it. She didn't know how long the shrine would stay or how long would she and the other priestesses last. But what really matter to her was that she wanted everything to end.

"Are we there yet?"

Panting through the stepping stones was a young man. He had short black hair with small brown eyes. Right before him was a man. The man had brown hair as he looked back at the tired man with greens eyes behind the glasses. He answered that the young man didn't want to hear. "No, just a couple of stairs to climb ahead."

"Aw, man," the young man groaned. He didn't know what had happened. Ever since he met Arashi in Tokyo, he was head over heel on her. He swore that he would protect her with his life and what did he do? He went to the restroom and came back to see her kidnapped. It was a good thing he had a conversation with her to find out that she was a priestess of Ise or else he would go crazy without her.

Minutes had passed by as they reached the entrance of the shrine. When they looked around, they saw no one around, making this shrine looked deserted. After a few greetings to see if anyone was there, they didn't hear a reply back. Thinking that someone was in the shrine, they were about to enter when they heard a voice behind them. Turning around, they saw a priestess before them. The priestess let out a smile as she bowed to them.

"Greetings, Arisugawa Sorata and Aoki Seiichirou, to the Shrine of Ise. I am Magami Tokiko, Head of this shrine."

"What have you done to Nee-chan?" Sorata interrupted.

"Sorata, be quiet. We're guests here. Please excuse my friend, Sorata, he's haven't been himself lately."

"There's no need for apologize, Aoki-san. I'm sure your friend would know that she is safe in her room. Why don't you come inside and have something to eat, I'm sure that after a long walk of stair had made you hungry."

"Thank you, Magami-san." Aoki said as he and Sorata followed Tokiko into the shrine. Looking around, they noticed that the shrine was old and beyond disrepair. The paints on the columns were fading as tiles from the roof were missing. Each footstep they made met a creaking sound of the floor. Some walls had planks nailed to them while doors were covered with papers or cloths to cover it. When they enter the main hall, they saw a table set before them with food.

Feeling the growling of his stomach, the Mt. Toya priest sat down and ate, forgotten why he came here for. Aoki and Tokiko soon sat down when Karen entered, telling that their room had set. Astounded of what he heard, the reporter questioned Magami.

"Of course, we did. We've knew that you would arrive soon, so we set it up for you and your friend. Besides, it's nighttime so we don't want you wander off in the cold, dark day on your way home. So once you finish your dinner, Karen will take you to your room. And I apologize for our shrine, this building is beyond repair. So I advise you to stay in your room since some of the floor could easily break. If you need anything, just bang the gong and Karen or I will come. After all, you must be exhausted from your journey."

Remembered why he came, Sorata placed his chopsticks and bowl down and asked if he could see Arashi. Never wanted the young man to see Arashi, Tokiko answered that he couldn't because she's asleep. The young man gave a sad face when he heard it; Aoki tried his best cheering his young friend. After dinner, Karen showed them to their room where there was a draft in it. Karen bowed to the two men.

"I apologize for your room, but it's the only room available in this shrine."

"That's alright, we understand." Aoki forgiven as he and Sorata set up their futons. The red headed woman bowed again before leaving. The men changed their clothes and went to sleep. But after an hour or two, the young man had trouble sleeping. Unwanted to wake the reporter, the Mt, Toya priest decided to explore this ancient shrine. With a quick change and a lighted candle, Sorata left his room and walked down the hall of the shrine.

Every room he entered was tattered and broken while others were worse than the other. He saw the kitchen where the walls were covered in ashes and cinders. He saw the praying room where statues of Buddha were broken and smashed to pieces, even the bathroom where it seemed that it was never been clean before. Never liked it of what he had seen, the young man decided to go back to his room when he saw a door he never seen before. Curious of what's behind it, Sorata opened it.

Inside was nothing, but an empty room with black curtains across from him. Wondering what's behind the curtain, the priest entered the room to push the curtains beside. But once he pushed it, his candles went out. Unable to see it in the dark, Sorata decided to light it with his power when he felt something landed on his shoulder.

"Ah!" The young man screamed as he went behind the curtains and turned around. What he saw before him was another lighted candle as it relit his candle. When he looked up to see who it was, he gave out a big grin across his face.

"Nee-chan, you're okay! I thought those vultures did-"

"They didn't," Arashi said as she handed his candle back. When he took it, the priest looked around and gasped horrified. Placing around him were coffins with charms and incenses around it. Above each coffin were pictures of the deceases. Bewildered by the sight, Sorata finally spoke.

"Nee-chan, what is this place?"

"These are the resting ground of the deceases. Each and every one of them was the member of the Ise. Soon, I would join them."

"W-what do you mean?" Sorata stammered.

"My coffin awaits me." Arashi answered as she pointed. Sorata followed where she pointed and gasped. There laid before him was an empty coffin and above that coffin was a picture of Arashi. However, that wasn't the only thing Sorata saw. For right next to the coffin were two empty coffins with pictures of Tokiko and Karen. Shocking horrified, the priest turned to the young priestess and grabbed both her arms with a frightening look.

"Nee-chan, please tell me you're kidding?!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"You can't seriously mean it?"

"Oh, yes we are." A voice cried. Both teens turned their attention to see the Head of the Ise. Behind her were Karen and Aoki, trying to see what was going on. Angered by this, Sorata stood in front of Arashi to protect her. Tokiko walked toward the teens with Karen behind her. When she came face to face with the young priest, she spoke.

"You should never come here, especially with Arashi. This place is forbidden to all guests and trespassers!"

"Hey, you didn't tell me not to go anywhere before and I can go anywhere with Nee-chan!"

"Karen, take Arashi to her room," Tokiko ordered as Karen obeyed. However, Sorata refused to move.

"No, I promised Nee-chan that I would protect her and I would die for her."

"But she's ill!"

"No, she is-"

"Let's go, Karen." Arashi interrupted as she walked pass the surprised priest. Karen smiled as she led her back to her room while the reporter moved aside. Once they're gone, Aoki looked around the place and asked the Head priestess what it was. Shaking her head with a long sigh, she explained that it's a resting burial for the deceases to rest.

"But why leave them here? Can't you bury them like most priests do?"

"I don't want the Earth to be contaminated."

"What do you mean, Magami-san?" The priestess stayed silent as she leaned herself against the empty coffin, unsure how to explain. Thinking that she didn't want to explain, the reporter went to his friend and helped him to leave when they heard her spoke.

"I didn't want the deceases to be buried because we are cursed. We've been cursed ever since the shrine was build. For years, our priest or priestess had committed crimes to no man could committed, had carried illness that no one could be infected. We the people of Ise are nothing, but monsters. Choose any crimes you want, choose any topics that make men worse than beasts. It doesn't matter whether it is incest, suicide, homicide, or necrophilia; we have committed it. That is why I'd decided that we won't take anyone to become priest or priestess in our shrine, nor let our people leave, especially Arashi."

"You're crazy!"

Tokiko turned her attention to the enraged priest and said, "I'm crazy? I've already told you that we, the Ise priestesses, are cursed. Perhaps a little history of our people will change your mind."

* * *

A/N: (Shook her head) I apologizes again for not trying to make it on time. I really wanted to finish it before or during Halloween. But with all the school work to accomplish, I'm afraid I have to cut one of my story out. It was suppose to be the revision of Stephen King's book, the Shining where the Dragon of Earth are staying in the cabin which was in the middle of the wood, staring Satsuki. However, I'm afraid I can't do it. Maybe in the future, but not now. Well, I hope you forgive me and I'll try my best to keep up the update instead of delaying the time. Until then, we'll meet around the 25th of October.


	6. The Fall of the Ise Shrine part 2

A/N: For those of you who've read it, I told you that there will be a 50/50 chance that this story would change if I add another story. For those of you who haven't, well, I did give a warning about it in the beginning. Anyway, this chapter had been add a new story plot in it, so I guess you have to read or reread it again.

Disclaimer: I do not own X characters or Edgar Allan Poe's The Fall of the House of Usher.

* * *

Tokiko left her place as she went to the farthest coffin, motioning the men to follow her. In the picture was a woman with white long hair. Though her hair was white, her face held the image of a child. She had a red symbol on her forehead as her red eyes peered through. Tokiko explained.

"Meet our first Head, Hinoto. Though she may look young, she was much older than you can think. She was born a blind, deaf, and mute. The only was she could communicate was her mind. Other than that, she was a fine priestess who helped everyone out for she could see the future. Although she was our first Head, she was the first one to show the curse before us. She believed that there was an evil spirit of herself living inside of her, trying to cause trouble. Unable to recover herself, she committed suicide."

The priestess then moved to the next coffin where it showed a picture of a man in his early thirties. He had black hair with mix-matched eyes and he gave out a smile. "Our next Head was Sakurazuka Seishirou. He was the gentle priest for he cared the animals and children. But however, he too was infected by the curse. Because of this, he had committed many homicides that no one can. He believed that the sakura trees were needed to be fed on innocent blood. With so many homicides he committed, that he actually got himself killed by a priest."

They soon moved to the next coffin which had a priest of a man in late twenties. He had black hair with emerald eyes as Tokiko told his story. "This third Head goes by the name, Sumeragi Subaru. During his youth, he was a proud, innocent man that he wanted to follow Seishirou's footstep. However, when he was seventeen, he discovered that his sister was killed. All angered and depressed, he isolated himself from everyone and went on the verge of vengeance. It took him nine years to find him until he killed the murderer of his sister. You think that justice was served, but not to Subaru. Because after he killed the murderer, he became more depress than ever for the murderer was his idol and lover. Unable to bear the pain, he committed suicide."

Moving onward, the men saw a picture of another man. He had short black hair with brown eyes. "Our Head was Monou Fuuma who had a caring heart and a brotherly love. However, he had suffered the curse more horrifying than the rest of the Heads. Like our first two Heads, he had an identity crisis, committed homicides along with mass destruction on buildings, even trying to molest one of our priests. Because of the curse which fell upon us, no one was able to stop him until he came to his sense. Once it was over, we thought that he had broken the curse. However, we were wrong because like the previous Head I told you, Fuuma became depress for he had killed his best friend. So as the result, he committed suicide by chopping off his head."

As they moved on, they came to a coffin where there was a picture of a teenage boy. He had ebony hair with grayish-blue eyes. "Shirou Kamui was our young priest. When he was a child, he was full of energy and friendly. But during one of his trip, it changed him. Instead of a loving priest we knew, he became an angst and moody priest who hated the world. He tried to isolate himself from everyone and blamed himself that it was his fault that people died. In the end, he had himself murdered by our Head, Monou Fuuma. If he hadn't been killed, he would have become our Head of the shrine."

Going to the next coffin, they saw a young woman in the picture. She had long curly blonde hair with brown eyes full of life. Tokiko explained to the men, "This priestess was the sister of Fuuma, Kotori. Such an innocent child, but was so delicate for she had a fragile heart. However, that wouldn't stop her from being so cheerful. She also helped our people by cheering them up and be able to see the future. Yet, it's not her heart that was so fragile. Ever since she saw the decease, she became sorrow before becoming necrophilia. She wouldn't let go of the dead and her mind became delusion that she got herself into her fantasy. We would have sent her to a health clinic, but her brother killed her."

Soon, they came to the last closed coffin. Hanging above was a picture of a short haired ebony girl with cheerful blue eyes. "Here is our last Head, Nekoi Yuzurahi. Like Kotori, she was innocent and full of spirits. However, she suffered from delusion. She claimed that she had a spirit dog named Inuki and said only people with power could see it. However, since no one could see her spirit, she became lonely and depress. Because of this isolation, she had accidentally got herself killed by a murderer."

When they exited the room, the Head asked them if they understood. However, the men were too ghastly shock from what they'd heard. Their skins were as white as ghost while they tried to find the strength to speak. Never had they suspected that most priests or priestesses would end up killing themselves. They would suspect that the Head and their followers would die of illness or old age. _Does that mean my Nee-chan would kill herself_? Sorata thought. Thinking that their silent was a yes, Tokiko lead them to their room for them to rest.

The next day, Sorata entered the main hall all tired. Ever since he listened to the tragic tales, he hadn't had a wink of sleep through the night. He had tossed and turned in his bed, can't stop thinking of what would happen to Arashi. He thought she would suicide herself, be killed by another priest, or driven herself to depression and delusion. If only he knew how he could break the curse so he could spend his happiness with her. As Karen gave the young man a rice bowl, he looked around and asked.

"Excuse me, Miss, but do you know where Aoki-san is? I haven't seen him this morning when I came back to my room from the bathroom."

The priestess shrugged her shoulder as the Head entered. "I don't know where your friend went. I spent my day in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Tokiko, Arisugawa-san wants to know where Aoki-san went."

"I took him to the garden. He said that he needed some fresh air since he couldn't go to sleep."

"Oh," Sorata spoke as he gently playing with his food. Tokiko took her seat and was about to eat her breakfast. Before she could touch her food, her eyes widened with fear, she dropped her rice bowl and got up from her seat. The clatter of the bowl made Karen and Sorata jumped when they saw the Magami headed out the room. Curious of what had happened, the red headed and the priest followed her. They found the Head went to the garden when they heard a crying for help.

Recognized the voice, Sorata and Karen dashed through. When they came dashed through. When they came to the garden, they saw Aoki lying at the base of the trunk, breathing heavily. His clothes were and his face. Blood were dripping down as the reporter tried to get up, dazed of what happened to him. Worried about his condition, the young man helped him stood up and asked what had happened.

"I was... I was in the garden, trying to get some fresh air... As I walked through, I came across Arashi. Thought that... Thought that she came to get some fresh air, I greeted her... We had a conversation, not knowing where we were going... It wasn't long till... Till I have found myself back in the resting burial... Never wanted to be in that room again, I tried to leave... But Arashi wouldn't let me... She thought that I stood in her way... Away from her wish... Unsure what she was saying, I asked her until she pulled... A sword out of her hand and attacked me... I tried to talk her out, but she wouldn't... Listen. I didn't want to use my power against her, so I tried to prevent her from killing me... Calling for help... And that what happened."

"Karen, bring some clean cloth, we must bring Aoki-san to his room. Once you bring it, I want you to go find Arashi and lock her in her room."

"No, let me find Nee-chan!" Sorata protested as he dragged his wounded friend to the shrine. The Head argued that Arashi's dangerous, but the priest still insisted. As they entered the bedroom, the young man out Aoki down and dashed out to find Arashi before Tokiko could stop him. He can to the garden, the main hall, and the praying room. He even went to the resting burial, but there was no sign of Arashi. Thinking that she went to the city, Sorata was about to leave when he saw a door was slightly ajar.

Curious if she's there, the young man entered. As he looked around his surrounding, he knew he was in a bedroom. But whose bedroom is it? When he looked around more, he saw Arashi sitting on the bed, feeling pity.

"Nee-chan!" The priest cried as he came to her. "There you are. I've looking all over for you. You had me worried there."

"You should leave."

"What? Why, Nee-chan? Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm not too well, Tokiko is right about me. I'm too dangerous and ill to live in the city. I didn't mean to hurt your friend, but I did. So, please, leave me here and let me rot to death."

"No!" Sorata shouted as he grabbed the surprising Arashi by the shoulder.

"No, Nee-chan, I won't leave you. I swore that I would protect you with my life, no matter what. Sick or not, I won't let you die. We'll find a way to break the curse; I know that you can do it. You can't let this curse get to you. I'll be with you that my love is strong for you."

"Sorata..." Arashi barely spoke as Sorata brushed his lips against her. The kiss was tender, but full of passion. Never wanted to prove his love, the young man brought her close to him as he laid her on the bed.

In the main hall, Aoki was all bandaged up with a cup of tea in his head. It happened so fast for him, he couldn't remember what he did to offend her. All he remembered was Arashi's unemotional face as she swung her sword around. The reporter doesn't understand why Sorata wanted to rescue her, but what he did know was they got to get out of there. With or without Arashi, he didn't want to suffer the curse of the Ise shrine. As Aoki looked up, he saw his friend entered with a grinning face from ear to ear.

"I see you had found her."

"Yup," the young priest smiled as he sat down beside Aoki. The reporter let out a little frown before asking.

"Is she... Okay?"

"She's better than before."

"I see."

"Who would have thought she was good in bed?"

"Excuse me?"

"Er... Nothing," Sorata replied sheepish as he waved his hands in defense. No knowing what Sorata spoke, Aoki let out a deep sigh as he placed his cup on the table. He didn't want them to be in danger from the Ise Shrine any longer. Before the reporter could open his mouth, the Head entered with Karen, both their heads were hanging low.

"Aoki-san, Arisugawa-san, it was a pleasure to have you in our shrine. However, I'm afraid your reason for staying is no longer exists."

"What do you mean, Magami-san?" The young priest questioned.

Karen answered. "Our Head just found Arashi died in her sleep. We tried making her up, but she wouldn't."

"What?! No! I refuse to believe it! I've just left her five minutes ago!"

"Five minutes is a huge gap for Death, Arisugawa-san. You can't predict when Death will come."

"No, I won't believe it!" Sorata shouted as he ran out the main hall. He ran down the corridor and entered his lover's room. There lying on the bed was Arashi. The blanket was over her stiffen body with her eyes closed, making it looked like she having a peaceful sleep. The priest went to her and gave her a kiss, hoping it might wake her. It didn't work. He tried to listening to her heart and felt her pulse to see if she was alive. Not one beat was made.

Understanding that what Tokiko said was true, the young man fell to the floor and cried as the Head and the others arrived. Feeling his friend's pain, Aoki went to him and tried to help him. Tokiko took the blanker and covered the sleeping body before asking them they should leave. Sorata nodded, but told her that he wanted to attend the memorial. Wanted them to leave the shrine badly, Tokiko agreed to the priest and ordered Karen to prepare the memorial.

It passes two hours when they gave Arashi a proper burial. There she laid; wearing her priestess clothes with charms surrounded her coffin. Incenses were lit as the priestesses prayed for her soul. Two men stood before Arashi's coffin, both mourning and praying for her. However, the young priest was having trouble to stop his weeping as tears kept rolling down. Unable to look at his lover liked this, the young man turned around as the reporter tried to comfort him. When their backs were turned, Tokiko saw Arashi shiftily moved her body and stopped. Afraid that the men might discover, the Head quickly arranged where her position was before. She then turned around and spoke.

"Come now, we must let her spirit and soul rest to journey to Heaven. I believe it will be easier for you if we shut the lid down, Arisugawa-san. We do not want the spirits take regret for our pity."

Unable to control his emotion, the young priest nodded as the Head and the priestess closed the lid. Once the coffin was shut, they gave one last pray before leaving. As everyone left the resting burial, Tokiko turned around and stared at Arashi's coffin with uneasy eyes. She wasn't sure how Arashi did it, but she prayed that she won't wake up before the men left. Who knew when disaster will arrive?

It was nighttime since Arashi's 'death' and the Head was standing on the perch, waiting for it to end. So far, the men had not left the shrine for Sorata was too busy mourning. The Head couldn't take it any longer. She had to get rid of them immediately for their safety. She couldn't hold the stunt for God knew how long. Getting stress, Tokiko turned her attention when Karen approached her.

"Well?"

"They're leaving, Tokiko."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Good, the sooner they leave, the sooner everyone is safe."

"Of course, Tokiko."

"Karen, I want you to go check on Arashi while I'll get our guests to leave. If you saw Arashi trying to leave the resting burial, I want you to use your power against her. I don't care if we severe her or not, I will not risk our lives to be protected as long as the curse is over. Understand?"

"Yes, Tokiko."

"Good, now hurry." Tokiko ordered as she dismissed Karen. When she watched the priestess disappeared into the shadow, the Head was about to go when she almost bumped into the two men. The reporter was upset of what happened, but doing fine. However, the young priest was worse then he was before. His eyes were all red and puffy. The color of his skin had become dull with dried tears upon his cheeks and hands. He dressed sloppy and his hair was messed up as if he was sick. Tokiko let out a surprised gasp.

"Aoki-san, Arisugawa-san, you surprised me. I was on my way to see you, but I guess you beat me to it."

"Oh, it was nothing." The reporter replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "We were just on our way to say goodbye to you and Karen-san and to thank you for your hospitality."

The Head bowed, "The pleasure is ours for your service. And I must apologize for what happened today, it must be hard for Arisugawa-san to go through this."

"That's okay, I'm sure Sorata will be alright."

"I understand." Tokiko replied as she and her guests walked. Once they had reached the entrance, the Head bowed again.

"Arisugawa-san, I know this is difficult for you, but you must know that not all life could live forever. Their bodies may die and wither, but as long as we remember them, their spirits will always live in our hearts. And I must apologize for my unruly behavior, but I only did it to-"

"Did you smell something?" Aoki interrupted as he sniffed the smell. Wondering what the reporter meant, the priest and the Head looked around. When they looked, they saw smoke coming from the shrine. Horrified of what room the smoke came from, the young man rushed back to the shrine with the Head and reporter behind him. Sorata ran as fast as he can until he reached the resting burial. There stood before him was the room burning up everything in it. Afraid that Arashi's body would burn, the priest tried to enter until he tripped and fell. Getting up, he looked down and gasped.

There lying before him was Karen. Her clothes were covered in blood and ashes with tattered sleeves and pants. She had cuts on her face and her arms. As the priest tried to raise the priestess in a sitting position, she had several gashes and stabs across her chest. Aoki and Tokiko entered and saw what happened.

"Karen, what happened?" Tokiko questioned concerned.

The priestess was breathing rapidly as she tried to open her eyes to look at her Head. Karen barely spoke, "I'm sorry... I tried... My best... I tried... To stop her..."

"Stop who, Karen-san?" Aoki asked.

"... Arashi..." Karen answered as she closed her eyes and stopped breathing. Astounded by her answer, the two men looked at Tokiko with bewildered looks. The Head took a step back, afraid.

"Arashi? How? She's dead." Aoki asked confused.

"You lied. You lied that Arashi's dead and you tried to kill her by suffocating." Sorata sneered.

"No, I only did it to protect our shrine, to protect you." Tokiko pleaded.

"LIAR! You only did it because you're jealous of her! You're jealous of her love that you never have, admitted it!"

"That's not true! I did it to end our curse. I only want the curse to end and the only way I could do it was to isolate ourselves and die. But no, she had to meet you. You had to involve yourself into our pains and suffer. I didn't want you to feel our pain and curse, but I didn't want you to be with Arashi. So I had to do what I must, I had to get rid of her by thinking she's dead. When I injected her with a cataleptic toxin, making you think she's dead, I thought it would have work to save all of us. But I didn't suspect her to awake so soon. Please understand that I did it to protect you."

"LIAR!" Sorata shouted as he tried to lunge at her, but Aoki stopped him. Struggled to get out of the reporter's grip, the young man cursed and yelled at the Head when they heard footstep. Turned their attentions to the burning curtains, they saw a figure standing with unemotional face. Her clothes were tattered, covered in ashes and blood. She had bloody hands with scraps and cuts on it as if she had scratched herself to open. In her right hand was a bloody ceremonial dagger. Happy to see her, Sorata tried to go, but Aoki and Tokiko stopped him.

"Arashi, you're alive!" The young man squealed. No answer or replied came out from the bloody priestess. Becoming worried, the priest questioned if she was okay. A minute or two had passed till she spoke.

"He left."

"What?" Sorata questioned.

"He said he'll protect me and he left."

"No, I didn't. I'm-"

"She doesn't recognize you, Sorata. She'd lost her mind." The Head spoke.

"He said he loved me and promised that he would protect me with all of his life. But he left; he left because he knew I'm the priestess of Ise. A priestess of this cursed shrine. I am alone and will always stay alone because of this curse. Because I'm cursed, he left me. And not only did he left me, but he also took my power. I guess I was destined to be alone and experience the good in isolation. But death is a good experience too. So if I'm destined to be alone, then so is everyone!" Arashi yelled as she tried to lunge her dagger at the surprised priest.

But when she tried to stab him, Tokiko jumped in the way and got stabbed in the chest. The Head gasped in pain as blood gushing out of her and the blade was pulled out of her. Tried to stab the priest again, Arashi was stopped by the Head who grabbed her wrists. The Head and the priestess struggled against each other. Soon, they heard the roof was about to fall. Afraid that the roof would collapse, the Head shouted the guests to leave and leave her and Arashi died. Not wanted to leave Arashi, the young man tried to argued, but his friend dragged him out of the room as the roof collapsed.

As they stood outside the shrine, they saw the building being swallowed up by fire with the sound of a cry as black smokes rose up. Unable to watch, the two men turned around and left. Hours passed since they left the shrine of Ise until they were in Ueno Park. It was late that night as they scrolled together in silent. Noticed that he was late for home, Aoki questioned if the young man would be okay. Sorata smiled and nodded. He told the reporter to go home while he needed to be alone.

Understanding him, the reporter nodded and left. Once the priest was alone, he went to one of the tallest tree. Sorata climbed up the tree and sat on one of its branches. He untied his tie and belt; the priest made himself a noose. Once he secured the knot, he wrapped the loop around himself and jumped.

_"And that's the end of the priest along with the story. So Kamui, was that scary enough?" Fuuma questioned as he gave his smaller Twin Star a smirk. Kamui looked across his room as he thought. He admitted that the story was more gruesome than the other two, but he didn't felt any bone chilling from it. The Seal thought about lying to the Angel that the story was scary. But as the Dragon of Heaven looked at the Shikon Sword leaning against the bed post, he thought of what his Twin Star told him about the consequences. He could see a gruesome image of himself, pinned against the broken wall with glass shards and woods piercing through his body. He could even see the leer in the Dragon of Earth's eyes when he came up to him._

_Shivered the thought if it, Kamui shook the image out of his head and hoped that this image was not the consequences Fuuma was talking about. Noticed that the Dark Kamui was waiting, the young boy answered. "It was kind of gruesome than the ones you've told me. But still, it's not that scary. I mean, how the hell would that scare me if someone goes crazy?"_

_"You're sure?" The Angel questioned. The Seal nodded his head. The Dark Kamui adjusted his sunglasses and sighed._

_"Fine, I'll tell you another story."_

_"Try something without me or the Seals. I feel like you're picking on us."_

_"But I have to; it's my job to grant wishes, destroy humanity, and to torment you."_

_What the Dragon of Earth received was a glare o his smaller Twin Star. Annoyed by that look, the Angel chuckled and agreed to leave the Seals off. _

* * *

A/N: Like I said before I re-edit my story if I add another story. That's all I have to say.


	7. Lock in the Cabin

A/N: Well, here it is, the last and final story of Fuuma's storytelling. To tell you the truth, this chapter is not as good as the Fall of the Ise Shrine because I was in the rush to finish this. In fact, I don't even like the title too, but who cares? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own X characters or Stephen King's The Shining.

* * *

_"Well, since you don't want your little team in it, then what story do you want to hear?" The Dark Kamui suggested. Before Kamui could open his mouth, he heard the phone rang. Both Dragons turned their attention as the phone rang. Curious to know who was calling, the Seal got up and answered._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi Kamui, it's me, Keiichi."_

Oh shit,_ Kamui thought as he glanced at his Twin Star. Somehow, the Angel was leaning against his Shikon Sword as he took out a cigarette. The Seal wasn't quite sure whether or not the Dark Kamui was listening to his conversation by pretending he was smoking, but deep inside, it told him not to let his Twin Star hear it. Following his instincts, the Dragon of Heaven stepped out of his room and closed it. As he walked five feet away from his door, the young boy questioned._

_"What is it, Keiichi?" Somehow, Kamui pondered how Keiichi knew his phone number. He didn't give anyone his number, not even the Seals. In fact, he didn't understand why he needed a phone for. So, how did Keiichi got it? He better asked his friend later for his cheerful friend answered._

_"I was just calling to see how you're doing."_

_".................. I'm doing fine."_

_"Really? For a moment, I thought you would be doing nothing for Halloween and I was thinking if you like to join me to a Halloween party. That way, you won't feel so left out."_

I wished_, Kamui thought as he rolled his eyes. For once, he liked to have a place of his own without distractions from the Seals, Keiichi, or his sadistic Twin Star. But no matter what, he got disturbed by them. The perked up friend asked._

_"So Kamui, do you want to come to the Halloween party with me? I'm sure we would have tons of fun like bobbing apples, telling ghost stories, watching a horror flick, pulling a séance, and maybe going trick-or-treat. So, what do you think?"_

_The young boy looked back at the door before looking at his phone. He would like to use this excuse to get away from Fuuma, but he wasn't quite sure if the Angel would figure out. Fearing that the Dragon of Earth would hurt his friend, Kamui decided to decline._

_"I'm sorry, Keiichi. I'm having a... reunion with an old friend of mine."_

_"Oh, I see. Well, I hope you have a fun night. I'll see you at school, Kamui. Bye."_

_Keiichi replied as he hung up the phone. Relieved that his friend understood, the Seal groaned silently as he went back into his room. The Angel looked up at his smaller Twin Star when Kamui placed the phone on the dresser and sat down._

_"Was that your friend?" The Dark Kamui questioned._

_Worried that he would put his friend in trouble, Kamui lied that it was a prank call. The Angel knew that his smaller Twin Star lied, but he let him go easy as he replied with a smirk. "I see, but did you ever gone crazy with one thing you cannot live without?"_

_The teenage boy cocked his eyebrow at what his Twin Star was talking about. He knew he couldn't live if his friends were gone. The Seal knew he was in a trance when he lost Kotori, but he wasn't quite sure of whether or not he would go crazy if Fuuma died. Unable to figure out, the Dragon of Heaven questioned the Angel why. The Dragon of Earth chuckled and said. "Human needs something in order to survive. Whether it is food, water, or technology, humans need it to survive. In fact, I had a story that fit into that category..."_

It was a cold afternoon where the Angels were hiking. With all the mass destruction and terrorists upon humans they made, it seems that they had never had time to relax. So, Shiyuu Kusanagi thought that this was the opportunity for them to get rest. He decided that the Dragons of Earth would like to rest in the mountain to be with Mother Nature. Somehow, the Angels thought that it was ironic for them to take a break, but the Dark Kamui thought that it might be good for them. That and he stated that the Seals were too weak to fight against them, so that the Dragons of Heaven needed a break to save up their strength.

Never want to argue with the leader of the Angels, they reluctantly agreed. So off they were, hiking on the mountains to reach the cabin. Somehow, only Kuzuki Kakyou and Kanoe were the only ones who weren't going. The Dragons of Earth understood that Kakyou couldn't go because he was in a coma. Kanoe, however, said that although she would love to come with them, she was too busy working for the governor.

The mountain was covered in white snow as snowflakes were fluttering down from the sky. Little critters such as bunnies, foxes, and squirrels were scattering around, looking for food and shelter. The trees were hibernating through the winter with snows covered them as blankets. Soon, the Angels came to the cabin where Kusanagi told them.

The cabin was big and grand with a patio covered in snow. As they entered, they felt the warmth of the fire and the comfort of its surrounding. The furniture was old-fashioned and the view from the window was magnificent. Yuuto give out a loud whistle as he looked through the window along with the assassin. The Water Master questioned, "Lovely view, isn't it Sakurazukamori?"

"Yes, if you love this type of weather." Seishirou replied as he took out his cigarette to smoke. While the Angels were settling in, Satsuki turned on her laptop. She looked around to find a telephone cord to connect, but she couldn't find it. In fact, she looked every inch of the wall and there were none. The girl then asked Kusanagi if he had any outlet or telephone cord in this cabin. He laughed.

"I'm sorry, but this cabin was built over 100 years and it's still in good use. We don't have any electrical appliances here, but I'm sure you can pull through."

"Oh, if there's no electricity in this building, then how do you live through?" Yuuto questioned as he approached them.

"Well, we use candles and chimney to use as light. And we have an oven stove where we cook. I guess you could say it's like how our ancestors live."

"Oh pooh, now I won't get a nice hot shower after all."

"Don't worry, Yuuto. All you have to do is heat up the water and-"

"Get some rest, Angels. We have a long way to go." Fuuma ordered as he took off his jacket. The Dragons of Earth obeyed him and settled in, thinking of what would they do for the next day. When night approached, the Angels went to bed. However, as they slept, the weather became heavier as snows continued descending from the sky. In the middle of the night, Yuuto was sleeping peacefully in his bed, dreaming.

In his dream, he dreamt of having a tea time with Satsuki. As he finished pouring the tea, Yuuto set it down. But when he looked down, he saw the tea was overflowing the table. He didn't understand why it did that, but when he tried to use his power, the tea wouldn't stop. Unable to stop it, he called Satsuki to help him, but she didn't. Just sat there and did nothing. The Water Master tried to get her attention as tea kept pouring out and reaching to the sky. Once his body was underwater, he swam up to catch his breath. As he reached the surface of the water, he gasped for air and swam toward the land. When he reached the shore, he rested on his back and closed his eyes. He could hear the calling of the birds as they flew by. He wasn't sure where he was, but what matter to him was he didn't drown. Yet, he wondered if Satsuki survived. Soon, he felt a presence looming over him. Yuuto opened his eyes to see a figure stood above him. The blond men rose up and gave out a smile.

"Well, if it isn't our dreamseer, Kakyou? What's brought you here?"

The dreamseer remained quietly as he watched the view before him. After a minute passed by, he spoke, "I called you here to give you a warning."

"A warning you said?"

"Yes, a great disaster is heading your way. You must tell 'Kamui' about this and leave the cabin immediately."

"Really, well could you tell me what sort of disasters is coming?"

"............... I don't know. But I sensed something horrible is coming your way. If you and the others won't leave immediately, then chaos will be erupted."

"I see, but why me? If you want 'Kamui' to know about this, why can't you go into his dream?"

"Although I have to power to go into people's dream, 'Kamui', the Dragon of Earth was the only person I cannot see through. That is why I called you to give you a warning. You must tell 'Kamui' immediately."

"Oh, all right. I'll tell 'Kamui' that we're in danger."

"Remember, leave immediately." Kakyou spoke as he disappeared. Soon the view turned into darkness before the Water Master could feel himself falling. After Kakyou's warning, Yuuto opened his eyes slowly and rose up. It didn't really bother him from his dream, but from what the dreamseer told him, he decided to tell the Dark Kamui later as he prompted back into his bed.

When morning arose, the Angels were in the kitchen to eat their breakfast. Kusanagi was cooking flapjacks on the oven stove while Satsuki was typing on her laptop. Yuuto was reading his newspaper as Nataku was watching Kusanagi flipping flapjacks and Seishirou eating some. The Dark Kamui was drinking his tea before he rose up and said. "Care to smoke with me, Sakurazukamori?"

"Don't mind if I do," Seishirou replied as he rose up. The two dark figures went out the kitchen and headed straight to the door. But when Fuuma opened the door, he saw a wall of white snow in front of him. The assassin arched his eyebrow when he saw the site and looked through the window. There he saw nothing, but wall of snow. Not amused by this scenery, the Dark Kamui summoned his power and plunged it into the wall. Snow exploded out, making a clear path for the two Dragons of Earth to step out. But when they stood outside, pile of snows began to fall, creating an avalanche.

The rest of the Angels heard a noise outside as they stepped out of the kitchen. Once they entered the living room, they saw their leader and the assassin half-buried alive in the snow. The Dark Kamui crawled out, mumbling a few curses before piercing his brown eyes at the computer genius. "Satsuki, didn't you get weather forecasts about this region?"

"I apologizes, 'Kamui', but I cannot receive any data to it since I am unable to get access."

The Dark Kamui cursed as he dusted himself off. Yuuto helped the assassin up and said. "So, this is what the dreamseer talk about."

Fuuma turned his attention to the Water Master and questioned him what did he meant. The blond told his leader about Kakyou's warning. Hearing this, the Dark Kamui ordered the Angels to make an escape. So far, after spending the whole day, the Dragons of Heaven didn't succeed. Fuuma and Kusanagi tried to use their powers, but it only created avalanches each time they tried. Nataku and Yuuto tried cutting their way through along with Seishirou throwing ofudas, but that didn't work either. No one knew how long did the Angels try to escaped, but it grew impatient in each of them.

Thinking it was nighttime, the Angels had their dinner silently. No one was in the mood to talk since they were too cold and wet from all the snow that fell on them. The room sent a chilling atmosphere, making the Dragons of Earth felt impatient and annoyed of being trapped in the cabin. No one liked to be trapped. No one liked to be a weak mouse being cornered by a hungry cat. It seemed that Mother Natures was against them and who knew what was stored for them.

Getting tired, the blond man decided to sleep in for tonight. As he fell asleep, his dreamscape formed into the same dream he had with Kakyou. Nothing, but wet lands and rocks with waves splashing towards it as the birds chirping in the air. When the Water Master turned around, he came face to face with another man. The man's hair was similar to his, except longer bang. Soon, he looked at Yuuto with golden cats eyes. Realized that it was the illusion of the dreamseer, he greeted.

"Oh, it's you. For a moment, I thought I was facing myself in the future."

"Did you tell him?"

"Well, I sort of forgot about telling him immediately. But I did tell him when it was too late."

"Too late? What do you mean?"

"Well, you've said that great disaster will come our way and I didn't know you mentioned us being buried alive in the cabin. So I guess your little warning didn't help us."

"Being Buried? That's not what I meant."

"It isn't?"

"No, you must tell 'Kamui' to leave immediately or else disaster will come."

"I see, so it isn't the avalanches we're in danger. Then tell me, what sort of dangers are we heading?"

"As I told you before, I don't know. But whatever it is, the danger is not yet over. You must warn 'Kamui' and the others to leave this instant before disaster strikes."

"Alright, alright, I'll tell them."

"And do it immediately. You don't want to delay your safety."

With that, the dreamscape surrounded Yuuto became darken as Kakyou began to fade. Yuuto was about to question him, but he heard his voice unheard as he saw his body began to fade. Soon, he felt his breath was cutting off when the pressure began to make him fell. The Water Master jerked up from his sleep, gasping for air. Sweats felt from his forehead as he examined his body to make sure he was alright. Knowing that the dreamseer would came back again; he got off his bed and went to see Fuuma.

It's been two days since the Angels were trapped in the cabin. The Dark Kamui and the others tried many different ways of breaking through the thick wall of snow. Yet, in the end, it became useless to them. Satsuki found out that her laptop battery was getting low. She knew that there were no outlets in the cabin, so she asked Kusanagi if he had any appliances that have electricity such as record player, radio, or a wind-up toy. Kusanagi gave the computer genius a sad face and replied no. However, he gave her a typewriter just to make her felt happy if she needed something to type. The girl stared at the typewriter with an unemotional face before going into another room with it. As minutes turned to hours as hours turned to days, no one knew how long had they stay.

One evening, the Angels except Satsuki were in the living room. Fuuma was reading a book, telling story to Nataku. Seishirou was sitting in the chair, staring in the blazing fire of the chimney as he puffed his cigarette. Kusanagi and Yuuto were playing a game of Chinese checker for the fifth time. The Dragons of Earth did their bests to stay in their sanity, yet they didn't know how long will they held up. Getting tired, the Dark Kamui and the others went to sleep. Somehow, Yuuto decided to read a book before going to bed. As he was about to open the book, the blond man suddenly thought of checking Satsuki first. He hadn't seen her came out of the study room for a long time. Hoping that the computer genius was awake, the Water Master went up and knocked on the door.

There was no answer. The blond then opened the door to see if Satsuki fell asleep while typing. In the room was an empty desk with stacks of papers, a typewriter, and a dim-lighted candle. Curious to know what the girl was typing, the Water Master went in and flipped through the stacks of papers. But when he looked at it, he saw nothing, but blank sheets of papers. Raising his eyebrow, Yuuto decided to glance at the paper in the typewriter. There he saw four little words across the paper: how are you doing? Surprised, but amused, the blond man chuckled when the light went out. Unable to see the dark, he reached into his pocket to pull out a lighter which he carried for Seishirou or the Dark Kamui. As soon as he relit it, the light became brighter and he gasped. All over the walls and the ceiling were words that said; No electronics to play makes Satsuki a dull girl. This sentence had repeated itself over and over with no other sentences, no signatures, or drawings on it. Astounded by it, Yuuto gazed at the writing until he heard a monotone voice.

"Do you like it?"

Startled, the Water Master let out a frightful gasp before turning around to see the teenage girl. "Satsuki, there you are. I was just wondering what you're doing, so I came by to check on you."

"............ Do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"My work."

"Oh, you mean the writing on the wall. Well I.... I suppose I would do to if I had nothing to do. So, would you like to have tea with me?"

The computer genius didn't reply. Instead she went into another room and asked Yuuto how everyone was doing. Not sure how to answer the question, the blond replied that they were doing fine. The girl then asked if they had made an escape. The Water Master chuckled.

"Well, if we did, then we wouldn't be in here in this cabin."

"Did they found me useless?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I said did they found me useless. We've been trapped in this cabin for so long that we tried to escape. However, while you were trying to escape, I was the only person in this cabin who didn't help. 'Kamui' and Kusanagi used their power to blast the snow. You, Nataku, and Sakurazukamori tried to cut your way through while I did nothing, but sit there and type away. Did that make me feel useless?"

"Well, I-"

"Yes, it did. Each day is the same routine. Blast or cut the snow away and the avalanche fell. If there was electricity in this cabin, I would be able to get us free by sending an S.O.S. to a ranger or someone else."

"Well, that's-"

"But it didn't. All day and all night were typing away while everyone was too busy to escape. Yet, nobody cared to know if they need my help or not. Well, let me ask you something, am I useful now?" She questioned as she emerged into the study room with an axe. Wondering where she got it, the blond asked her. Satsuki didn't answer his question as she continued telling him of how useful she is with no computer or gadgets. As she walked toward the Water Master, Yuuto backed away. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but his instincts told him to leave immediately.

Trusting his instincts, Yuuto said goodnight to the girl and closed the door behind him. Once it shut, he leaned his back against it and pondered what went wrong with Satsuki as he rubbed his chin. Soon he felt a pounding against the door. When he looked at his right side, the Water Master saw a blade sticking out of the door near him. Shocking, he stepped away from the door as the computer genius chopped down the door. As he saw her face, he asked her what she was doing. Satsuki replied.

"It's like I said before, I'm trying to make myself useful. So in order to do that, I must get rid of you and the others to entertain me. Besides, humans are boring."

As she took a step, the blond man raced across the room and ran through any directions to get away. He knew he can't get out of the cabin. He could use his power to stop her, but he saw that that would be useless if he had killed one of his Angels and no one to talk to during tea time. Not sure where he went, Yuuto went into one of the room and slammed the door. When he locked it, he leaned against the door to hear a footstep of the teenage girl.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Yuuto let out a yelp and turned around to come face to face with the assassin. "Seishirou, what are you doing here? I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but then I woke up and came here to smoke. However, you didn't answer my question Yuuto."

"I tried to get away from Satsuki."

"Satsuki? What did she do to you?"

"Nothing except she's trying to kill me."

"I bet your pardon."

Yuuto explained to the dark onmyouji of what had happened when he came to check to Satsuki. When he finished, he hear the chopping of the axe. Slowly turning around, the Water Master and the assassin saw pieces of wood falling off from the door. Knowing that it was Satsuki, the blond turned and gave a plead look to Sakurazukamori. Seishirou chuckled and told him not to worry as he smoked away with the cigarette. Bewildered of what the assassin said, Yuuto was about to yell at him when the dark onmyouji told him to stay still and be quiet. Unsure what the assassin was planning, the Water Master obeyed him.

Once the door handle was cut off, Satsuki opened the door and looked around with her monotone eyes. There was nothing, but an empty bathroom. But she wondered why the door shut and where did the smoke came from. Thinking that the blond went to the kitchen, the computer genius left. As soon as she left, the Water Master thanked the assassin and walked away. However, when he took a step outside the bathroom, the floor creaked, giving Satsuki an alert. The Water Master and the computer genius saw each other. Yuuto looked into the bathroom to get Seishirou's help, but the assassin was nowhere in the bathroom. Thinking that the dark onmyouji left, the blond man ran.

Running to find the escape, Yuuto ran into one of the room where he found himself back into the study room. When he turned around, he saw Satsuki stood at the door entrance with an axe in her hands. Never wanted to hurt her, the Water Master stepped away as the computer genius took a step. He pleaded, "Now, now, Satsuki, you wouldn't want to hurt one of your Angels. Now do you?"

"........................... I don't know. All I know is humans are boring and you are a human."

"True, but that doesn't mean that you have to kill me. I mean remember all the times we share together when we were having tea?"

Silence entered the room when Yuuto questioned it. But what he saw was she took one step at the time as his back was press against the wall. Shivers ran down his spine as he watched the teenage girl looked at him with her unemotional eyes. With no where to run in the corner, the Water Master begged the girl to stop as she raised her axe to chop him. But before she could cut him up, she heard another voice.

"Satsuki, what are you doing?" The girl didn't replied back as the blond looked to see who it was. Standing in the middle of the room was the assassin as he adjusting his glasses. When he looked at the two Dragons of Earth, he let out a smirk.

"Now don't you think it useless to chop him with an axe while you could help us out? I mean, after all, you are one of our best Angels. Oh, I forgot. While you were busy typing yourself in the study room, I had my free time recharging your computer battery. Plus I also used one of my spell to get you connected to the network so that way you can send a S.O.S. to get us free. Your computer is in the living room if you want to see it."

Curious of what the dark onmyouji said, the teenage girl lowered her axe and went into the living room. There sitting on the table was her computer, with numbers moving from right to left. Impressed of what the Sakurazukamori did, she dropped the axe and sat in front of the computer. Stunned of what the assassin did, Yuuto questioned. "I'm impressed, Seishirou. All this time we tried to escape and you spare your time to get her connected to the world to help us out."

"I didn't"

"Excuse me."

"I didn't have time to recharge her computer or get her connected to the network. It was nothing, but an illusion to keep her busy."

"Oh, well I'm still impressed of how you did it. Even if she didn't know it was an illusion, do you think you could keep this up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, every computer loves her and always try to be connected to her. Suppose she would want to get connected with her computer, do you think she knows that it's an illusion when your little spell won't work."

"Not to worry, Yuuto." Seishirou replied as wires were coming out of the computer and went into Satsuki's body. "She wouldn't figure out as long as I control it."

When the wires entered her arms, hands, and neck, the girl decided to do a little damage to the city before sending an S.O.S. to help them. However, nothing seemed to work when she commanded it. Instead of showing her the city of Tokyo to cause damage, she saw the numbers running through the screen. Realizing that it was an illusion from the Sakurazukamori, she picked up her axe and rose up. Turning around, she laid her unemotional eyes toward the Water Master and the assassin as she walked toward them. Only two words came out of the blond man's mouth when he saw the dark onmyouji's pan failed.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

A/N: Geez, I wonder if Kamui got scare of it or not. Let us see what happens next on the next chapter and figure out, shall we? And once again, I'm sorry if this story isn't as good or scary as the others. But you must know that I had tried my best. Thank you for reading my story.


	8. Trick or Treating Ending

A/N: Happy Halloween! This is it, the end of this fiction. Did Kamui got scare or not? Or will 'Kamui' tell another story to him? Anyway, I'm finished with this story and I hope you enjoy this ending as well as the other chapters I made.

Disclaimer: I don't own X characters because if I do, then Dark Kamui would cut off my head.

* * *

"So Kamui, are you scared now?" Fuuma questioned as he took off his glasses. He saw his smaller Twin Star stayed in silent. The Seal's head was hung down where his bangs covered his eyes. His hands were clutched tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Believing that the Dragon of Heaven got scare, the Angel smirked as he placed his sunglasses back and got up. But before the Dark Kamui left, he heard the young boy spoke.

"That... Was... Horrible!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, dammit! Your stories are suck, Fuuma!"

"It's _'Kamui'_. _'Kamui'_, not Fuuma."

"Whatever! All I'm saying is your stories are nothing, but craps. In fact, they are the crapiest stories I have ever heard! Each time you've said that it get scarier and scarier, it get crapier and crapier. They're nothing, but bullshit! And you said that I'm going to get scare by your shit stories? Well, all I could say that that it's suck. I find it lame and boring. In fact, _you_ are the worst storyteller I ever met!" Kamui shouted in anger.

He had had enough. He had enough of listening to Fuuma's stories. He was sick and tired of not having his privacy. The Seal was so close to kill himself if he had to spend another moment of storytelling. In fact, he didn't understand why he reluctantly agreed to this. But what matter to him was that he had enough of this. He wanted to end as badly as trying to bring his old friend back.

"Oh, really?" Fuuma asked in a dangerous tone as he narrowed his eyes. The Angel didn't care if he was psychotic, dangerous, or homicidal when he tried to wipe out humanity. But never would he be insulted as the worst storyteller. Anger flew through his veins as he grabbed his Shikon Sword. He came here to torment his smaller Twin Star, not to get insulted. Now that Kamui had crossed the line, the Dark Kamui would give him an unforgettable punishment that the Seal would have nightmare for the rest of the nights.

"So you think my stories are not good? Well, let me tell you another story. A story so scary, that you will wet your pants and have nightmares for the rest of your life."

"Oh, that's what you said before and it didn't work!"

"Silence! This story happened on a Halloween night. And during that night was a young boy, angst of what happened to him."

"And let me guess, that boy is me? Well oh dear me, I'm scare in my pants. That's bullshit!"

"While the boy was angst, his lights were turned off."

"That's full of crap, Fuuma!" Kamui shouted. Soon the lights began to flicker on and off before it burned out. Kamui wondered how that happened. He knew he didn't turn on the lights, but he didn't care because he was too angry.

"As his lights burned out, he saw a flash of lightning followed by the roaring of the thunder. It told him that a fierce storm had come."

"Yeah right, like I gonna believe it!" The Seal argued when he saw a flash of lightning with thunder. Soon the boy's anger went down as he watched his Angel stood in front of the window. _Impossible, _he thought. It was supposed to be a clear night, so how could it be rained so fast? The Dragon of Earth continued talk.

"The pounding of the heavy storm made the boy all sorrow and depress. Sick and tired of lying on his bed, the boy rose up and looked through the window."

"O-okay, Fuuma. You made your point, this is scary. Now could you please stop?" Kamui pleaded. He didn't know how the weather changed, but it started to scare him when Fuuma told him. Although he didn't want to hear it, the Seal was too scared to find out what happened. The Dark Kamui still continued.

"While he was looking through the window, the cold glass of his window broke. Then harsh gush of wind blew violently as curtains flew rapidly."

And with that, the window behind Fuuma broke into millions of pieces. The cold winds howled hard and fast as curtains flew violently. Scared, Kamui moved backward when his back was pressed against the wall. He didn't like where the story was going. He wanted to story to stop. He wanted the unforeseen events to end. He wished that Sorata would have dragged him to the party instead of leaving him in his room. The Dark Kamui let out a smirk as he continued the story.

"When the boy looked up, he saw a tall, dark figure stood in front of his window. The figure let out a smirk as his hands rested on the cold, long bladed sword. The young boy asked the figure who he was. The figure did not answer, but smiled as he walked to the boy." Fuuma said as he walked toward Kamui. The Seal tried to crawl back, but it was no use.

"The boy then asked the figure what he was. The figure stopped in front of the boy and had his deadly, cold hands lifted the boy's chin up. Feeling the cold breath of death, the figure spoke. He said, 'I am your executioner.'" Fuuma sneered as he gently stroked Kamui's cheek with his thumb, lifting the Shikon Sword in his other hand.

"No, please don't. Don't do it, Fuuma. NO!" Kamui cried.

_And that is the reason why Halloween is the perfect holiday for people who want to angst. So if you are bore or want to hear some horror stories, all you have to do is angst and the Dark Kamui will come. But beware of him, for he has vast powers beyond your mind. So once he comes, just sit down and listen to his horrifying stories. And remember not to insult him because if you do, then it maybe your last holiday you have celebrated._

* * *

A/N: So, did you like the ending? I got this idea from the beginning when I thought of what would happen if Kamui didn't like it. Anyway, it's been fun having you to read. Happy Halloween.


End file.
